With the medical approval of the non-surgical treatment of prolapsed intervertebral discs by the injection of the proteolytic enzyme chymopapain, a major risk associated with this procedure has become evident. One percent of patients injected with chymopapain have developed symptoms of anaphylactic hypersensitivity ranging from mild urticaria to circulatory collapse, and several have died as a result of this allergic reaction. Because the method involves the injection of a high concentration of chymopapain into the highly confined volume occupied by the disc, the allergic hypersensitivity reaction is greater than would be experienced by ingestion of chymopapain in food. Allergic hypersensitivity to chymopapain is widespread in the population because of the ingestion of chymopapain in food such as papaya, pinapple, fruit juices, beer and meat which has been treated with meat tenderizers. Toothpaste, cosmetics and digestive aids are also suspected as sources of the allergy. Prior to this invention, adequate means have not been available to reduce chymopapain-specific allergic hypersensitivity.